Boys Fight World
by mudgurl647
Summary: *SLASH DRAMA* Cory and Shawn struggle with life. What happens when they discover what was there all along? YOU reveiw one of MINE and I'LL reveiw one of YOURS!! CHAPTER 2 UP NOW!!!
1. Disclaimer

**Boys Fight World** Fiction by: mudgurl647 

**Contact me at: mudgurl647@yahoo.com**

**Disclaimer:**

**BOY MEETS WORLD FANFICTION:** *slash* Shawn/Cory (third POV); angst; drama; humor (if i'm funny J )  i'm slow w/ updates but r/r & i'll try!

(I DO NOT own Boy Meets World or the cast or the actors or characters themselves; they are used in this fanfiction work WITHOUT permission from themselves or their companies.)

**SUMMERY:** Cory and Shawn struggle with life. What happens when they discover what was there all along?

**RATING:** PG-13 (possible rating change for later chapters)

*in progress*

**Chapters:**

**Prologue: Tangles**

**Chapter 1: Comb**

**Chapter 2: Brush**


	2. Prologue: Tangles

Prologue: Tangles

Shawn wiped away the tears from his eyes. 

"Yeah Dad, well you just don't understand!" Shawn turned and ran out of the house, his eyes red and sore from crying. He had been trying to explain to his dad why he wished he had a family like Cory's, but as always, his dad just didn't seem to understand. Him and his dad couldn't even talk to each other anymore, and Shawn was feeling immense regret and jealousy towards his best friend right now. Shawn looked back at the trailer and saw his dad standing outside, anger flashing in his eyes. Thankfully, his father turned and went back inside, leaving Shawn to his lonesome. 

"It's so not fair." He muttered to himself, scuffing his shoes in the dirt as he walked. "At 17, I shouldn't be having these mental tantrums. God… I need to talk to Cor. " Shawn made his way to his best friend Cory's house, trying to keep his eyes from watering. As he walked, he picked up random objects, mainly rocks and flower petals left for dead by nature, and thought about his relationship with his family and friends. 

I can't believe we're almost out of high school. Where am I gonna go from here? My life is a dead end. We all know that Cory is going to be the one to succeed, and I'm gonna be the deadbeat. That's the way it's supposed to be. And I think, although Cory is my best friend… I don't think he wants me to succeed. Maybe I shouldn't go to college. I mean really, what's the point? I'm so sick of this act. Sick of failing tests and projects and classes because I don't want Cory to feel any pain, any jealousy. I don't want Cory to be jealous of me, and I know how high he holds himself and his standards. The few times I dared to surpass him, he was insanely jealous and we ending up in fights. I hate fighting with him. I want him to be happy. And I guess… if me not succeeding makes him happy…

Shawn fingered the hard pebble, rubbing the smooth flesh of his hand against the rimy surface. He sighed to himself, and rounded the corner to the Matthews residence. He paused and collected himself, staring into Mr. Feeny's window at his reflection. When he was sure that the red from his eyes was cleared, his tears wiped away, and his shaky breathing subsided, Shawn turned and approached the house he was so familiar with. 

What he didn't see was Mr. Feeny's pitying eyes watching his figure walk away. 

"Poor, poor Shawn. Cory doesn't see how much you need him. In more ways than one." 


	3. Chapter 1: Comb

Chapter 1: Comb

"Hey Shawn. Looking for Cory?" Mrs. Matthews set the bowl of washed fruit on the table and dried her hands. Without waiting for him to answer, she continued. "He's up in his room doing… well, whatever it is he does." Shawn pushed the door closed and went to go find his best friend. As he approached Cory's room, he slowed and gathered himself. He nudged the door open and stepped inside. 

"Hey Cor." Shawn called out to the empty room, giving Cory a heads up, but as he looked around, he realized Cory wasn't there. "Uh….Cory?"  Just then, Shawn heard a bump from under the bed. He walked over and peered underneath. 

"Hey Shawny." Cory smiled at Shawn's questioning eyes. His curls were dusty and matted down a little, and his clothes were wrinkled beyond belief. Shawn raised his eyebrows at Cory and reached his hand underneath the bed to pull him out. 

"I'm not even going to ask." He told Cory as he ran his hands over him, trying to brush the dust and dirt off of his clothes. 

"That would be wise of you." He answered, walking over to close the door as Shawn sat on his bed. 

"So Shawn. What's up?" Cory joined Shawn on the bed and lay back, waiting for Shawn's answer. When he heard no reply, he opened one eye and looked up at his friend. Shawn started to answer, then paused for a moment. __

How can I tell Cor about the fight with my dad? I can't unless I tell him that I wish I had his family? Cory's family is perfect- they're a poster family. Cory's perfect… how can I compare with that? Well, I don't want to compete with him; I want to make him happy. And my feelings for him are all jumbled- I, oh… this is too much for me. I need to get away for a while. My neighbor owes me big- I could borrow his car and drive somewhere and just sort things out. I need to relieve all this mental pressure. But how can I possibly tell Cory that I want to leave? This is so hard…

Shawn closed his eyes, tears welling up behind his lids. 

 Just then, the door flew open. 

"Hey Duckies, what's quacking?" Eric laughed at himself and sat down on the floor in front of Cory's bed. Almost immediately, he jumped back up and looked around the room frantically. He marched over to one of Cory's draws and yanked it open. He searching around for a moment, and then turned to Cory with a pout on his face.

"Cory, what did you do with my duck? And don't lie to me, cause I can find out where you live!" He crossed his arms and glared at Cory. Cory and Shawn exchanged a 'look'. 

"Your….duck? Eric, did you eat a bag of sugar sticks again?"

"Cory! You took it. I know you did." Eric shifted his gaze to Shawn. 

_Ah-ha… the captain's sailor boy will know…_

"Shawn! Get it back for me."  Eric demanded, glaring at Shawn. Cory waved his hands in front of Eric, distracting him.

"Eric! I wasn't aware that you even HAD a duck! It's not alive, is it? You didn't…. put a live duck in my room. Tell me you didn't! Uh… you moron!" Cory jumped up from the bed and began searching the room. He turned back to Shawn, who was laughing on his bed. "Did you see a duck?" Shawn wiped away his tears, this time from laughter.

"There's only one place Cory would have put it." Eric unzipped his pants, letting them drop halfway to the floor, holding them up with one hand.

"ERIC!!" Shawn and Cory yelled simultaneously. Cory whipped around, covering his eyes and Shawn started laughing even harder.  Eric ignore them and reached into his boxers. He pulled out a red rubber duck with little horns on the top of its head. 

"My devil ducky! I knew I'd fine you." He turned to Cory. "Evil Cory put you in my pants." He glared at his brother before turning back to his duck. "You're gonna stay with me from now on." Eric pulled up his pants and placed a kiss on the top of the ducky's little head, and cradled the ducky in his hands, walking out of the room. 

As soon as he was out of site, Cory snickered and collapsed on the bed. 

"What a moron! Can you believe him, Shawn? Eric's never coming back from outer space, is he?"  Cory turned to his best bud and noticed that Shawny was staring off into space. "Shawn?" 

Abruptly, Shawn jumped off the bed and grabbed Cory's hand, pulling Cory with him. He raced towards the door, his friend stumbling to keep up.

"Shawn? Shawny! Where are we--- Shawn…." 

Shawn jerked Cory outside to the yard, and they sat down on the bench. When Shawn was sure Mr. Feeny wasn't in sight, he shushed a stuttering Cory and began speaking.  

"Cor?" Shawn paused, "I… I don't know what to do anymore. My dad's mad at me and I don't want to go back there an--" He put up a hand to stop Cory from speaking. "I know what you're going to say and I don't want to intrude on your family. Please don't tell anyone this Cor, but I'm gonna leave for a little bit. Just a month or so- I'll be back before school starts. I'm really trusting you with this, and--"

"Shawn, what am I going to do without you? You're my best friend! You can't leave; you can't do this to us- to me. You can't do this to me."  Cory set his hand on his friend's arm. 

"You'll have Topanga. And I'll miss you too, but I need to get away from all this pressure."

"Shawn… I still say this is ridiculous, I mean- come one, where are you going to go?" Cory voice broke as he started tearing up and… Shawn didn't want Cory to cry. He wrapped Cory into a hug, and leaned his friend's head on his shoulder. 

"Cory….baby….shhhh." He tried to quiet him down. "I'm not leaving forever. I'm borrowing a friend's car, and I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Shawn. You don't want to go. I'm not allowing you to go." Cory stared into Shawn's eyes, and watched his friend's expression change. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but at this point, he would do anything to get Shawn to stay. Shawn's face hardened and his eyes glazed over to a hard gaze.

"Cory, you're not my keeper. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm going. And if you're my friend, you'll let me go." Shawn stood up and turned away from the bench, walking off in the direction of his house. 

"Shawn! Shawn, wait… I…please." Cory grabbed his shoulders desperately and turned him around, pleading with him to stay. Shawn stepped up close to Cory and pulled him into a hug, but then turned and left. 

Cory sunk to the ground, still feeling the overwhelming urge to run after his best friend. He held himself back as he watched Shawn's figure disappearing into the darkening sky. He shuddered at Shawn's form.__

Shawn. Why couldn't you have stayed? How could you just leave me now… especially when my feelings towards you are so confused? I didn't even get to tell you that I broke up with Topanga today. What do I do now? There is nothing to do without you…

Cory lay down in the grass and cried softly, not wanting anyone to hear his depression. 

But of coarse Mr. Feeny watched with knowing eyes. 

"Cory" he called out over the fence. Cory immediately jumped up and shut off the tears at the realization that he was being watched. 

"Don't just stand there. You're going to miss your chance to…._help_ Shawn if you don't follow him. He's going to leave, and that's not what you want, is it?" 

"Feeny- you saw him" Cory sighed. "He doesn't want me to go with him."

"Wrong Cory. He doesn't want you to let him go by himself. He needs to figure some things out. But you need to let him know that you are trying to figure the same things out. Maybe you can try to figure them out… together." Mr. Feeny waved to Cory to follow Shawn, and watched the boy run after his friend.

"Cory… now you can find out how much Shawn needs you." 


	4. Chapter 2: Brush

Chapter 2: Brush

Cory ran towards Shawn's broken home, a step behind him the whole time. He was very careful to not let Shawn know he was following him, but he didn't want to wait too long and lose his best friend. Cory hung back for once in his life, and watched as Shawn went across the street and knocked on his neighbor's door- well, as much of a door as you can call a trailer entrance.  

The door opened to revel a girl about Eric's age- she had a cute face with dirty jeans and a "trailer-trash" tank top on. She raised her eyebrows at Shawn, but didn't open the door any further. 

"What do you want, Luv?" Her heavy accent was obvious. The girl's- women, really- eyes frowned at the sight of the nervous boy on her front steps. Cory could see the understandable sadness flowing through those large brown eyes, and he knew the reason why she bit her slightly chapped lips. 

"Hey Amera…. Could- could I come in?" Amera looked around nervously before glancing back inside her house. She ran her calloused fingers through the brown greasy strands on her head, and gestured for Shawn to hurry inside.

Cory ran closer towards the house, snapping on a few twigs, but not enough for his friend and the stranger to turn around. He went to the side of the house, frowning at the ugly chipped paint, which adorned the shudders, and crouched down in the high grass. There were no windows incased in the shudders- Cory felt bad, but determined it a blessing now, for he could here every word being said. 

"Shawn, what are you doing here? You know that if my brother caught you- he would beat the shit out of you for sure! What do you think you're doing?" Amera's voice rang out as she made her way into the kitchen, Shawn close behind. 

"I know that Am, but doesn't Mike know we're not together? Didn't you tell him that when he saw us hugging those months ago- that we were just friends?!?" Shawn's voice was obviously annoyed at the fact that his friend would let someone believe something that wasn't true.

"I tried Shawnathan," she tried to calm her friend down by using her pet name for him, "But you know how my brother is. Every time I try to tell 'im that I'm not involved with anyone, he hits the blasted ceiling. I don't know what has gotten into him lately… because he used to be so normal. Look after me and all, you know. I think it's that drug that's gott'im. I told him to stop smoking that damn crap but he doesn't listen to his sister."  She walked over to the sink, which happened to be right near Cory's windowless window, and Cory heard the water turn on. 

Shawn sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry Ammy. I should have known you would be worried about your brother. But listen, I have a really big favor to ask- and you gotta tell me yes or no real quick, cause my best friend is going to come and get me if I don't leave right now."

"What's wrong Luv? Cory's your friend's name right? Or is it someone else?" Amera set one glass of water on the counter, and gave the other to Shawn.

"Yes, it 's Cory I need to get away from. I mean- well, it's a long story, too hard to explain right now." Shawn paused for a moment to take a sip of water, and Amera interrupted.

"Why on earth would you want to get away from the Matthews kid? He seems righteous enough, that's for sure." Now it was Amera's turn to pause for a sip of water.

"I know, I know….Ammy, it's not Cory I want to get away from, not at all. It's just the feelings and emotions… ok, it is Cory I want to get away from. But please, don't ask any more questions. I need to know: will you help me or not?" Cory gasped inside at his best friend's words. 

Shawny needs to get away from me? Why? What the hell did I do to him? I haven't done anything but be a friend to him! Maybe that's it. Maybe he feels smothered by my friendship. Oh my god, I've been suffocating my best friend and not giving him the freedom he needs! But I don't understand it- even if I am crowding him a little, why would he just up and leave? He can't run away from everything!

Amera sighed and set down her glass of water, turning to look out the window. She froze for a split second, sensing someone was watching them. Her eyes immediately glazed over with fear, thinking that the watcher was her brother Mike. Amera whipped back around, and was stuck between choosing to help her friend whom had bailed her out- literally- so many times, and dealing with an angry brother… or blowing off her friend in need and staying partially in her brother's good graces. 

"Shawn… how long do you need my car? My brother has an auto too, and I work here at home, so I know that's what you want." Amera gestured to the toys and crib in the back, proving to Shawn that yes, she indeed ran a daycare in the trailer. 

"I….uh…. just a few weeks or so. A month. So I can get out of here and clear my head… you know you owe me." Shawn pleaded uselessly; it was already evidence that he had won his argument.

As Amera ran into the back and got the keys, Shawn went around the side to where the car was… right next to Cory! Cory jumped up and ran straight into the huge bushes, which went all around the overgrown lawn. He finally calmed down when he knew that Shawn would never find him. 

"Ammy! I'm waiting… I need the keys! Cory's gonna follow me with like, fifty police cars any second now!" Shawn snickered at his own joke as Amera called out that she almost found them. 

"Hold your horses, if you had any that is." Amera hurried down the trailer steps, with keys and a basket in hand. Shawn frowned puzzled at the basket, and Amera followed the trail his eyes left.

"What do you think it is, Shawnathan? A just grabbed some of the food we have- and don't you dare say that we need it more because I won't take that for an answer!" She dropped the keys into Shawn's open palm. 

"Bu—" Shawn started to protest, but Amera just shook her head. 

"My brother and I can hear you and your father, you know. When you think that no one cares, I'm in my room crying for you. I wish I could have been a better friend… now's my chance, so you must accept it." She handed over the basket to him and rushed back into the house before he could object again.

Shawn got in Amera's beaten up Monte Carlo and started the engine, setting the basket beside him. He leaned towards the open window area and spoke loudly, over the sputtering car. 

"Thank you so much Ammy! You don't know how much this means to me… I'll be back soon- just wait!" Shawn backed up the car, pulled out of the dirt driveway, and whipped away into the dusty setting. 

Cory began to panic. 

Oh shit! I completely forgot to bring my car! If I go back to get it now, there's gonna be no way I'll find Shawn. He will be long gone before I'm halfway back…. Oh no, damn.

Just then, Amera emerged again, with the exact same thing as before- keys and a basket! 

That's it. Wonderful. Now I'm hallucinating.

She marched strait over to where Cory was and yanked back the bushes to revel a shuddering curly haired cutie. 

"Mr. Matthews, I presume?" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I thought it was my brother watching me at first, but I know that he would have flipped when I let Shawn borrow my car." She looked closer at his face and smiled… it was clear that Shawn had told Amera enough about Cory that Amera would know that the only one who could be hiding in the bushes was Cory alone. "Plus I saw your curly tips," she clued him. 

At first Cory was hesitant to get up- what if Amera told Shawn that Cory saw him- but she quickly made it known that she wanted to help him get Shawn back.

"I didn't tell Shawn, but my friend gave me his old drag racer a few weeks ago. It's behind the trailer, and in pretty good condition. You can take that and go get Shawathan back." 

Cory paused, trying to figure out how to thank a girl that he just met, and barley knew. When he thanked her, she just laughed and said, "Make sure to bring him back soon… I need my cars!" 

And so…they rode off: Shawn running away from Cory and Cory running to rescue Shawn. 

Amera watched the dust from the two cars settle and looked after them dreamily. 

"Those two just don't know it. Those two Luvs don't have any idea. They're too wrapped up in their own feelings to see the love they have… for each other."   


End file.
